Firework
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: At reginals   I know its a bit late   Kurt sang a solo. He sang it to David Karofasky, his bully of several years. This is the documentation of that song being sung by Kurt. Just a short drabble after cracking out on Katy Perry's Firework.


Dave had joined Glee Club only three weeks ago, barely a month and now here he was at Regional's with the rest of the gleeks. Everyone knew he was gay now and he had sent several apologies to Kurt. Ah yes Kurt speaking of Kurt, his new glee club was just about to perform. Everyone in New Directions was very excited to see Kurt and Blaine perform, the two had sang to Rachel at her birthday party, and every since their duet skills had been famous with the club.

"And now ladies and gents, the Warblers!" The host stepped off the stage as Blaine walked out and up to a microphone.

"Hey everybody, I'm Blaine. Anyone that's ever watched us perform knows we work as a team but tonight we are going to take a different approach." He looked back and smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Kurt Hummel."

The Gleeks stood up and clapped almost as loudly as Burt and Carol (who let out one hell of a wolf whistle). Kurt walked out from behind the curtain, he was wearing some pin-stripped black skinnies a plan white top with a girlish leather jacket, he had on a black pin-stripped fedora.

Kurt looked at the band and nodded to start the music. Kurt waited a few counts, then smiled as he started to sing.

"_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"_

Dave felt himself smile and he looked over at Rachel, who was still clapping, and bragging on Kurt's behalf, "Perfect song for his voice, he's going to slaughter us."

"_Do ever feel already buried deep, six feet under screams, but no one seams to here a thing."_

Dave nodded, he always felt like that, why did Kurt think he picked on him. It was a cry for help, _'A cry for you, Kurt.' _He thought

"_Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you, You just got to ignite, the light, and let it shine, just own they night like the forth of July, Cause baby you're a firework, come on and show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go oh, oh, oh_, _as you shoot across the sky-eye-eye. Baby you're a firework, come on and let your colors burst, make 'em go, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna leave 'em falling do-ow-own."_

Dave felt himself stand up staring at Kurt he whispered, "So beautiful!"

Kurt smiled and looked right at Dave, _"You don't have to feel, like a waste of space, you're original, can not be replaced, if you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow, and when its time you'll know, your heart will glow, like a lightning bolt. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine, just own the night, like the fourth of July!"_

Dave started to move towards Kurt as Kurt pulled of his jacket and the warblers came out dancing.

"_Cause Baby you're a firework, come on and show 'em what your worth, make 'em go oh, oh, oh_, _as you shoot across the sky-eye-eye. Baby you're a firework, come on and let your colors burst, make 'em go, oh, oh, oh, you're gonna leave 'em falling do-ow-own."_

Kurt started to move off stage after meeting eyes with Dave, yes there was definitely a spark.

"_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon," _Kurt smiled as Dave and him moved towards each other, their eyes locked only on one another, _"It's always been inside of you, you, you!" _

'_Yes, Kurt, I've always loved you!' _Dave could hardly breathe as Kurt came closer to him.

"_And now it's time to let it throu-oo-ough!"_

The warblers stopped moving and every one in the theater-like-auditorium held their breathe as Kurt moved towards the now frozen Dave while singing.

"_Cause Baby you're a firework, come on and show 'em what your worth, make 'em go oh, oh, oh_, _as you shoot across the sky-eye-eye!"_ Kurt held the note beautifully, then the music stopped. Kurt grabbed David's face and pulled it roughly to his in a deep passionate kiss.

Suddenly the lights went out completely and onstage sparklers lit up. Kurt pulled away from Dave in the dark and then walked to the judges table and as soon as the spotlight was back on him he stepped up onto the table and continued to sing with the other Warblers.

"_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!" _Kurt through his hands up and his head back in an end then looked down and winked at Dave.

.o0o.

The Warblers and New Directions where celebrating another tie, when Burt walked up to Dave.

"Listen here, Punk-" A very terrifying Rachel burst in before Burt could properly threaten Dave.

"Dave, you have bullied Kurt, threatened to kill him, and got a very key player of New Directions to run away and go to a new school, a new Glee Club! And quite frankly I am not sure why he is giving you the chance. But you better know that if you hurt Kurt, I while tie you up to the end of a truck drag you through and unpaved road, then I will tear out your eyes and turn them in just enough for you to see your own mewing face as a claw out your ribcage and make a trophy of your spine. Got it?" Rachel asked pointing a finger.

Every one in the room was silently staring at Rachel and Dave.

"Y-yes."

Rachel looked around and saw Burt. "Oh, sorry Mr. Hummel, you probably wanted to do that…"

"Only thing I would have to add is I'll cut of his dick, and shoot his knees." Burt answered gruffly

Kurt smiled, and pecked Dave's cheek. Then rejoined the fun.


End file.
